Kelzad Oox
Kelzad Oox is the main protagonist of REALM, a fan-made Madness Combat series by Kelzad Oox. He is an A.T.P. soldier created by Zalmamdar Oox to fight against the Employers, a pantheon of dark entities who secretly control Nevada and the A.A.H.W. History Origin Kelzad Oox was created by Zalmamdar Oox as a clone of him, resembling the scientist when he was younger. Having learned that his superior, the Auditor, was a member of the Employers and that they had betrayed the High and stolen its powers, Zalmamder created Kelzad to fight against the Employers. Zalmamder also implanted a Nano Improbability Drive in Kelzad's head to grant him powers nearly equal to a god. Zalmamder later came across an A.A.H.W. grunt who suffered from psychosis named August Huffman. Discovering August was possessed by a rogue Employer called "the Maker", Zalmamder incorporated him into his project, renaming him "Yeelon Mekyr" and placing him in the tube next to Kelzad. To see what would happen, Zalmamder injected Yeelon's tube with a fraction of the Halo substance. ''REALM: Project 00X'' The substance caused Yeelon's tube to explode, freeing both Kelzad and Yeelon, but also killing the grunt in the tube next to Kelzad's. Kelzad's first action was to wave "hello" to Yeelon, but Yeelon was too busy focusing on his own powers. Yeelon then pointed at the door, as L33T Agents entered the room from and began shooting at them. Picking up a body to protect against the bullets, Kelzad opted to team up with Yeelon to escape the facility. Entering the next room, Yeelon beat up the agent stationed in it before using his powers to crush another agent as he entered the room. The two then moved on to the next room, where Yeelon killed three more agents and picked up a l33t sword. Kelzad also stole a pistol from an agent to use as a weapon. As the two proceeded through the building and killed agents, Yeelon's powers further developed, with him soon becoming capable of levitation and using his psychic powers to control and fire guns. Proceeding onto the next room, Kelzad picked up an ax and took a mask from an A.T.P. Engineer to place on his own face. As he approached Yeelon, the grunt waved to him before teleporting to another section of the building in a puff of dark smoke. Entering the next room, Kelzad killed an Engineer and an agent before a Sleepwalker Patient burst out of its containment to fight Kelzad. After defeating the Patient twice, the Nano Improbability Drive in Kelzad's head began to activate. Kelzad then defeated the Patient for a third time, causing it to destroy a nearby wall and allowing Kelzad to proceed onto another room. 's defeat.]] As Kelzad continued to move onward, he came across Yeelon again, now a darker shade of grey, psychically controlling an assault rifle to kill agents and Engineers. The two then walked out onto a balcony, where they observed the Auditor's defeat at the hands of Hank J. Wimbleton and Sanford from a distance. The two proceeded to jump off the balcony and slide down a ramp to get back into a building, with Yeelon hurting his back in the fall and Kelzad's A.T.P. mask shattering in half as well. The two then moved onward, but were not even able to leave the room before they were surrounded by A.T.P. Engineers. Zalmamder then entered the room and extended his hand towards Kelzad and Yeelon as a sign of peace. However, Yeelon began shaking violently and swung his sword towards Kelzad, cutting off half his head, before flying off in a cloud of dark fire. ''REALM: Project M3KYR'' Kelzad Oox was later revived by Zalmamder, reattaching his head with a band containing a single green eyepiece for Kelzad to see out of. Kelzad was then placed in an arena to test his fighting skills. After killing some grunts, 133t agents and an A.T.P. Soldat, Kelzad escaped through one of the doors the enemies entered in from. As Kelzad made his way through several Agents, along with a G03LM, the A.A.H.W. units being sent out to fight Kelzad began getting possessed by Yeelon Mekyr. Killing many possessed Agents, Kelzad came across an un-possessed A.T.P. Engineer fighting against a possessed Agent. After killing the agent though, the Engineer began firing at Kelzad before being possessed by Yeelon himself. Kelzad then killed the Engineer before entering the room the Engineer was apparently guarding. He came across a grunt with its back turned, who seemingly glitched out before disappearing. Proceeding to the next room, Kelzad came across several un-possessed Engineers and Agents who attempted to attack him. After killing them, a bolt of black and purple lighting shot through the wall and revived four or them. Yeelon himself then appeared, now sporting a hunchback and a red face, and directed his possessed minions to attack Kelzad. However, Kelzad leaped at Yeelon and knocked both of them through the hole in the wall. As the two of them fell to the ground, Yeelon shifted to his demon form and grabbed Kelzad with a black tentacle. However, Zalmamder and a squad of Agents and Engineers then arrived and began firing at the Demon, driving it away and freeing Kelzad. Zalmamder then extended his hand to Kelzad, which Kelzad eagerly shook, and the two opted to side together to fight against Yeelon Mekyr. ''REALM: Fraternization'' Zalmamder Oox took Kelzad Oox to the Science Tower's armory and gave him the Charger, an electric nunchuck-like weapon he had developed to fight against the Employers. Kelzad also donned a belt to keep the Charger in. The Science Tower then fell under attack by Yeelon Mekyr and his possessed zombie minions. In his Demon form, Yeelon flew up to the top part of the Science Tower and detached it from the rest of the building, causing it to plummet to the ground. Fighting through Yeelon's minions, Kelzad made his way outside, where he confronted the Demon. After attacking Demon Yeelon with his Charger, the Demon grabbed Kelzad with one of its tentacles and flew them both to the top of the Science Tower. The Demon then attempted to attack Kelzad again, but Kelzad sliced it with his Charger and caused it to revert to the form of Yeelon Mekyr. As the two faced off, Yeelon clenched his fist and let out a screech before causing the sky to turn purple, signifying how he now domains Nevada. Yeelon then summoned a scythe and he and Kelzad prepared to face off. ''REALM: Illuviation'' Kelzad and Yeelon then began fighting. During the battle, Yeelon stole one of Kelzad's Chargers and tossed it off the side of the building, forcing Kelzad to do battle with only one. Yeelon eventually knocked Kelzad to the ground and killed him by stabbing him with his scythe, but Kelzad was revived soon after by the Nano Improbability Drive. Charged with Nexus energy, Kelzad beat down Yeelon, eventually causing Yeelon to retreat to the floor below. Though overwhelmed by the Nexus energy, Kelzad dropped down to the below floor to pursue Yeelon, fighting through Yeelon's minions. As more of Yeelon's possessed henchmen attacked Kelzad, Zalmamder and his men then arrived to provide assistance. Yeelon then opted to create a portal and toss Kelzad through it. Landing in a world full of floating masses of land, Kelzad noticed a portal back to Nevada at the bottom of the dimension and began jumping down towards it. Entering the portal, Kelzad landed back in front of the Science Tower. Yeelon sent several Abominations after Kelzad but Kelzad killed them all. Yeelon then summoned and possessed Freyr, a giant Mag Agent Abomination, to attack Kelzad. Freyr leaped and Kelzad and attempted to swipe at him, but Kelzad dodged nearly all of his attacks. Freyr eventually managed to grab Kelzad and throw him against a wall before charging at him. However, before he could get to Kelzad, Yeelon burst out of Freyr, killing the Mag Abomination, and mockingly told Kelzad to run. Fleeing through the Science Tower, Kelzad eventually made it to the back of the building. Carving out a circle in the wall, Kelzad climbed through it to go outside, where he found his other Charger. Yeelon then appeared and, reverting to his normal state, threw Kelzad back onto the top of the tower. Kelzad managed to knock him off the tower by slicing his head, though Yeelon soon flew back on top. Yeelon then revealed his true form as Sokar and declared to Kelzad that he was madness, before letting out a deafening screech and causing the ground below Kelzad to rise as a pillar. Sokar then flew up in the form of the Demon and attempted to attack Kelzad, but Kelzad fought it off with his Charger before grabbing onto it with one of his tentacles. The Demon then flew to a nearby building and dropped Kelzad before entering it. With a Charger in hand, Kelzad got up and entered the building through its door. Category:Internet Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:The Chosen One Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Military Category:Related to Villain Category:Neutral Good Category:Vengeful Category:Twin/Clone Category:One-Man Army Category:Ninjas Category:Madness Combat Heroes